50 Primeras Citas
by LexiHolmes21
Summary: Stucky AU. Una mañana en el bullicioso Brooklyn Steve Rogers conoce a Bucky Barnes, la atración de ambos es inmediata. Pero pronto Steve descubrirá que el apuesto muchacho de cabello largo padece un tipo de amnesia que le impide recordar que lo conoció. ¿Será capaz Steve de hacer que Bucky se enamore de él todos los días?


**El producto de ver repetidas veces la película "50 First Dates" o "Como si fuera la primera vez" y estar obsesionada con Bucky y Steve ;)**

 **Espero que a alguien le guste**

 **Dejen Reviews :D**

 **Capítulo**

 **1**

Nada previno a Steve de lo que iba a suceder ese día. Pero definitivamente cambió su vida.

Despertó en su pequeño apartamento de paredes de ladrillo, revuelto en las sábanas de su solitaria cama, con los cabellos rubios revueltos y sus ojos azules entrecerrados. Extendió los brazos desperezándose aliviado de que fuese su día libre. Se sentó al borde de la cama y observó por la ventana rectangular en cuyo alfeizar crecía una maraña de ramas indistintas; la ciudad estaba despierta y esto lo hizo sonreír con entusiasmo. Mientras se colocaba su ropa deportiva escuchaba los autos pasar, el caminar de las personas por la acera y uno que otro claxon.

Abandonó el viejo edificio donde vivía y se sumergió en las calles de Brooklyn aumentando el ritmo de sus pasos hasta que, una vez alcanzado un parque, echó a correr a toda velocidad. Los callejones desolados, los escaparates coloridos y las calles atestadas de autos pasaron a su lado, para cuando llegó a su cafetería favorita estaba cubierto de sudor. Se tomó un momento para recobrar la respiración, acto seguido empujó la puerta de cristal. Estaba cerrada, extrañado volvió a intentar, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Steve Rogers asomó su rostro por el cristal al interior de la cafetería donde cada día tomaba el desayuno antes de dirigirse a su trabajo como guardia de seguridad en la galería de arte; dejó caer sus hombros, desanimado, cuando un empleado que trapeaba el suelo le señaló un letrero que decía "cerrado por remodelación".

Cansado pero tratando de conservar la calma, Steve caminó por la acera, con las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera, preguntándose donde podría encontrar un café decente como los que servían en ese lugar. Dobló la esquina, perdiendo el apetito, entonces una ola aromática deliciosa golpeó su nariz; notó que provenía de una agradable cafetería a pocos pasos. Era un lugar de aspecto tropical, con parasoles dispuestos en la acera bajo una visera hecha de caña; sobre esta descansaba un letrero "ASGARD COFEE"

Atraído por el aroma amargo del café Steve decidió darle una oportunidad al lugar. Ingresó y tras encontrar un lugar en la barra pidió una taza de café y unos huevos revueltos. Se dedicó a leer un periódico que halló por allí y a charlar animosamente con el mesero que lucía despreocupado y amigable. Su nombre era Bruce, y a pesar de parecer un poco tímido era gracioso y agradable.

Steve y el mesero de cabello castaño y ojos somnolientos se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre qué equipo de baseball ganaría esa temporada; el cocinero, un rubio fornido de cabello largo, intervino, discrepando con ambos y sumándose al algarabío.

-¡Y me dejan a mi todo el trabajo!- gruñó de pronto un muchacho larguirucho de cabello negro y ojos verdes maliciosos que había estado sirviendo una de las mesas. Cruzó, malhumorado la barra, adentrándose en la cocina y dando un empujón a Thor para preparar él la siguiente orden.

-¡Tranquilo, hermanito!- exclamó Thor levantando ambas palmas en señal de tregua.

Loki torció los ojos.

-¿Es tu hermano?- preguntó Steve, extrañado, ya que esos dos no se parecían en nada.

-Hermanastro- aclaró Loki de mala gana, pasando con la orden de dos cafés y una tarta, hacia las mesas, golpeando a Steve con su hombro.

-Su nombre es Loki, está un poco desequilibrado- argumentó Bruce, risueño. Steve apretó los labios, coincidiendo con Banner quién por cierto le había comentado que estudiaba física cuántica por las tardes y trabajaba allí por las mañanas.

-¡Ey, es mi hermano, cuidado!- lo defendió Thor, agitando un batidor de huevos que había sacado de quién sabe dónde.

Steve continuó conversando con Bruce y Thor, mientras pedía unos waffles. Salir a correr tras semanas de trabajo ininterrumpido le había abierto el apetito, y ya que no tenía muchos amigos, salvo Tony Stark quién siempre le pedía los favores para llevar gratis a chicas lindas a la galería de artes, decidió que socializar con ese par no le vendría mal. Se enteró, gracias a lo cotilla que resultó el rubio Thor, que Banner se graduaría pronto, que salía con una chica llamada Nathasha. La historia de Loki y de Thor era otra; ambos eran los hijos adoptivos de una familia acomodada y atendían esa cafetería que les había dejado su madre antes de morir. El rubio estaba contento con su trabajo pero Loki quería dejar Brooklyn cuando se le presentara la oportunidad.

-Lo comprendo, créeme. Me gusta Brooklyn, pero he vivido toda mi vida aquí y han parecido ser más de noventa años- bromeó Steve masticando un trozo de Waffle- es por ello que trabajo de guardia en la galería; apenas me falta un poco de dinero para ir a una escuela de Arte en Viena.- dijo esto con entusiasmo y ensoñación.

El tintineo de la puerta de la puerta de la cafetería abriéndose interrumpió cualquier respuesta. Thor dibujó una sonrisa condescendiente; Loki se puso tenso; y Bruce suspiró como si acabase de suceder un accidente penoso ante sus ojos. Intrigado Steve volteó, y fue allí cuando el mundo pareció detenerse. Ingresó por la puerta un atractivo joven de cabellos azabaches hasta los hombros, ojos grisáceos azulados, barbilla ancha, sonrisa torcida, que vestía un abrigo negro, un ha camisa blanca, jeans grises, botas y guantes.

-Aparentemente a alguien se le pegó el invierno- comentó Thor, intentando ser gracioso.

-Idiota- lo reprochó Loki con mala mirada, apurando el desayuno que preparaba todos los días con ayuda de Bruce.

El recién llegado se acomodó en una mesa junto a la ventana, leyendo un periódico que a los ojos de Steve no parecía de esa fecha. Bruce le sirvió el café y los waffles dedicándole una sonrisa agradable y revolviéndole el cabello a lo que el otro rió, falsamente incómodo.

-¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida, James?- inquirió Banner.

-Debo decir que bien. Clint, Nathasha y yo iremos por la pintura hoy- sonrió James, entusiasmado.

-Eso suena genial ¿eh?- rió Bruce, un tanto forzado; retirándose hacia la cocina.

-¡Oye!- lo llamó James –Deberías intentar hablar con Nat, no seas tan tímido, Bruce- giñó un ojo.

Steve casi muere de un infarto ante ese gesto. Volteó, con el corazón en vilo, de vuelta a su propio plato de Waffles. Thor lo quedó mirando.

-¿Qué?- preguntó un ruborizado Rogers.

-James, te gustó ¿Verdad?- Steve desvió la mirada- ¡Ey, no me interesa que seas gay, si eso es lo que te preocupa!- lo golpeó amistosamente en el hombro con un puño.

-¿Y quién es James? ¿Lo conoces?- inquirió Steve, preocupado de escuchar que ese guapo joven estuviese saliendo con alguien.

-Sí. De hecho es hermano de Nathasha, la novia de Bruce… somos muy cercanos. Solemos ir los fines de semana a su casa para pasar el rato, ya sabes- Thor se encogió de hombros, y continuó con sus quehaceres que consistían en repasar el desastre de la cocina, silbando, sin hacer nada más.

-Espera, él ha dicho que Bruce debería hablarle a Natasha y tú dices que son novios- Steve frunció el entrecejo.

-No es algo que te incumba- gruñó Loki, a un costado de la barra. –De hecho, Thor, deberías aprender a mantener la boca cerrada- riñó a su hermano.

Thor lo ignoró y realizó un largo interrogatorio a un nervioso Steve, sobre si salía con alguien. Esto sumado al comentario de Bruce sobre "darse una oportunidad en la vida para amar", impulsaron a Steve. Terminó su café y sin que nadie pudiese detenerlo dijo.

-Tienen razón, le hablaré-, todos parecieron helados.

-¡Idiota, no es buena idea!- gruñó Loki, demasiado tarde

Steve cruzó la pequeña cafetería hasta la mesa donde James desayunaba. Sintió que se le secó su garganta pero hizo un esfuerzo para no parecer descolocado y dijo.

-Disculpa, ¿Esa es… una casa de Waffles?- señalando a lo que James había hecho mientras leía distraído su periódico.

El pelinegro bajó el periódico lentamente, dirigiendo una helada mirada a Steve, quién se sintió mucho peor e intentó retroceder. Pero se armó de valor y tomó asiento en el asiento frente a James, sonriendo como un idiota.

-No te invité a sentarte- aclaró James, sonrió de medio lado, un tanto amargo y enarcó una ceja- Pero se nota que tienes muy claras tus decisiones- ante este comentario Steve sonrió como estúpido y sintió sus manos sudar y temblar. -¿Qué quieres?- James entornó sus ojos grisáceos.

-Solo…preguntarte…si…si te gustaría tomar un café conmigo…mañana- inquirió tartamudeando.

-Lo siento, salgo con alguien- aclaró James, intentando volver a su periódico.

-Eso no es lo que ha dicho tu amigo…Thor- señaló Steve a la barra.

James fulminó al rubio con la mirada y después volvió a Steve.

-Ese imbécil- siseó, luego sonrió hacia Steve, cosa que al rubio le pareció el gesto más tierno y hermoso del mundo- un café estará bien.- comió un par de waffles y se puso de pie- Por cierto, puedes llamarme, Bucky- extendió su mano y apretó la de un atontado Steve.

Guardó el periódico bajo su brazo y salió de la cafetería. Tomó su viejo automóvil azul y se perdió en las calles.

Steve se levantó con un rostro de victoria, y sonrió hacia Thor y Bruce. Loki sacudió la cabeza

-¿Qué? ¡Conseguí una cita!- fingió bailar ridículamente.

-No puedes…- murmuró Thor con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡De ninguna manera!- exclamó Bruce.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!- exclamó Steve, sin darse cuenta tenía las manos de Loki sobre su chaqueta.

El de cabello oscuro lo arrastró hasta la salida.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a James ¿Quedó claro? ¡Es por tu propio bien!- sus ojos verdes relampaguearon.

-Ok, tranquilo- Steve lució desconcertado- al menos puedo saber por qué.

-No- interrumpió Loki, - solo no te acerques a él, yo sé por qué te lo digo-

Ese fue el día libre más terrible que Steve Rogers pudo tener. La pasó en su apartamento viendo Tv, desanimado, haciendo conjeturas sobre por qué ese tipo Loki lo quería lejos de Bucky, y repasando los rostros que Thor y Bruce habían hecho, como escandalizados y entristecidos. Ya por la noche pidió comida china y se sumió en pensamientos acerca de lo lindo e interesante que le parecía Bucky.

Soñó con sus cabellos negros, sus ojos gris azulados, sus labios delgados formando una sonrisa y sus manos enguantadas. Alucinó con su perfume, y con las facciones de su rostro. Despertó temprano, sobresaltado y con el sonido seco de alguien llamando a la puerta. Arrastró los pies y la abrió.

Era Tony Stark, su mejor amigo, que vestido con traje y unas gafas de sol a esas horas de la madrugada tecleó en su celular un par de cosas antes de ingresar al apartamento de Steve como si nada.

-Buenos días, cariño- se burló Steve, de mala gana. Siguiendo a Tony, quién ya escarbaba entre las cosas del refrigerador.

-¡Con tu cariño, Rogers, de seguro que me termino enamorando de ti!- exclamó Tony, siguiéndole el juego y sacando un trozo de pizza que comenzó a masticar descaradamente paseando por todo el apartamento- Pero ya sabes, existe la pizza y las chicas- agregó.

-¿A qué has venido?- preguntó Steve, reparando en que tal cuestión era absurda, pues Tony pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su apartamento.

-A pedir tu consejo- soltó Tony, arrojando el plato vacío de la pizza sobre el sofá- ¿Qué harías si te gusta mucho alguien, pero una morena hermosa tiene un trasero de esos que te ponen a babear?- dijo, figurando con sus dos manos el apretar dos nalgas.

-¡Stark!- gruñó Steve, era bastante conservador al respecto, y él prefería los hombres.

-Ok, ok, iré directo al grano- respondió Tony- Amo a Pepper, pero está esta chica que llevaré a la galería…

Steve rodó los ojos, seguro que le pediría entradas gratis.

-…está tan buena.

Steve prefirió seguir con lo suyo. Le dejó claro a Tony que iría a ducharse, pero mientras lo hacía, escuchó al castaño detrás de la puerta removerse. A los pocos minutos Tony y él conversaban a través de la puerta.

Steve se colocó su uniforme de guardia de seguridad que consistía en una camisa azul oscura que le iba bien y unos pantalones negros. Cargó su arma y otras cosas más como las llaves de las bodegas de la galería y salió para su trabajo.

-Sírvete lo que quieras- le dijo a Tony despidiéndose desde la puerta.

Tony regresó una mirada confusa, pues tenía en sus manos un bol con cereal, leche, y en su otra una taza de café. Pareció que acaba de comprender que aquello le pertenecía a Steve y debía haber preguntado si podía comérselo. El rubio solo sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo y salió.

Ese día ni siquiera dirigió una mirada a la vieja cafetería donde siempre había desayunado. Fue directo a Asgard Coffee, y emocionado vio que Bucky ya estaba allí, leyendo el periódico como el día anterior y haciendo una casa de Waflles con su mano libre. Ingresó, confiado, sin notar las miradas alarmadas que le dirigían Thor, Loki y Bruce. Se sentó frente a Bucky, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Veo que te has adelantado, pero no importa. ¿Cómo te fue ayer, eh Bucks?- inquirió, confiado.

Bucky bajó el periódico, observó a los lados como si tratara de descifrar a quién le hablaba Steve, luego regresó sus ojos penetrantes al rubio y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? ¿Mal día?- bromeó Steve enarcando las cejas.

-Disculpa ¿Te conozco?- preguntó Bucky, parpadeando varias veces.

 **Continuará….**

 **Nos leemos**

 **xoxo**


End file.
